The present invention is in the field of shipping, storing and using tools. It provides a single case that is useful for shipping certain tools, storing those and other tools when not in use, and convenient and easy access by the worker when the tools are being used.
It is an object of this invention to provide a single case that can store many different sizes of drills in the same compartment according to the user's tastes and needs.
It is a further object of this invention to provide the same case with a compartment for storing different sizes of flashlights, batteries, and battery chargers in their respective compartments according to the user's tastes and needs.
It is a further object of this invention to provide compartments that are frequently used by the worker in an easy access position and those that are less often used at the rear of the case.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a case that has all the herein mentioned advantages and features for the benefit of the shipper and manufacturer in addition to being for the benefit of the worker.
It is a further object of the invention to provide protection for electric or other power tools during shipping to prevent damage to such tools and permit such tools to be easy to pack and prepare by the shipper. Upon receipt by the worker the same case may be used to store the tools in his daily use of the tools as well as to store additional tools and fasteners at the discretion of the worker.